


Love tends to never run out

by SneakyFelix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyFelix/pseuds/SneakyFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys its going to have the whole gang and everyone just need to work my way up to it ill update later :)</p></blockquote>





	Love tends to never run out

_Lexa didn't know what was going on, she didn't think she ever knew after her death. Costia's Death. Lexa just shut it out, kept repeating to her self "Love is Weakness" in her sorrows,  at one point it became a routine without thought. Lexa didn't allow herself to grow fond of anyone, she couldn't._

 

"RUN CLARKE" The reapers were advancing, she couldn't take them all. She needed to buy Clarke some time to get her out and safe. One of the reapers lunged at her, knocking her out of balance, she hit the large tree and fell to ground beside it. The Reaper was on top of her now already having his knife to her neck, Lexa was done, exhausted from the last days physically and emotionally. She couldn't keep doing this to herself, she needed Clarke to forgive her. _  
_

The reapers body was thrown away from her before he had the chance to put her down. Lexa didn't know what was going on, she only saw the reaper covered in blood next to her. She looked to her other side, Clarke. "Damn you clarke, can't you just follow your orders" anger surging through her, Clarke could've gotten herself killed.

"No I can't, you were almost killed"

"Almost" She felt and looked tired, at least she knows none of the other reapers had gotten to her. "You could've gotten yourself killed"

"Well I didn't" Always Stubborn that blonde was. 

"Clarke we need to talk-"

"No we don't, theres nothing to talk about, we need to keep moving if were going to reach Polis by sundown." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys its going to have the whole gang and everyone just need to work my way up to it ill update later :)


End file.
